After Fairy Tale
by Vermilion Dailz
Summary: It was done, Tsukune had defeated fairy tale, but at the cost of his own life how will the girls recover from this, but is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys don't panic I'll still be writing 'Aftermath' I just had another good plot idea :D I do not own the characters of Rosario + Vampire

The last punch was given. Tsukune Aono with his mass Ghoul power defeated Gyokuro Shuzen the leader of Fairy tale. The overwhelming blood of the Alucard, his whole body started to be consumed by the blackness of the monster he was transforming into but something caused Tsukune to faint. "TSUKUNE!" He could feel he was slowly losing consciousness, "am... I... Finished..." Tsukune thought "NO TSUKUNE NO!" He could hear the girls voices "will this be the last thing I hear?" He blacked out. His heart stopped beating.

Tsukune was in the dark, he saw the light "I guess this is the end" he started walking and he stopped, the images of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa and even Ginei. Tsukune clutched his fist and stood still. "No" he turned around and started running "No" he got faster tears falling from his eyes "no I won't, I won't run, I won't give up" Suddenly Tsukune felt life again he felt the cold breeze, he felt the heat from something which seemed like the sun.

When his eyes opened he still at where he defeated Gyokuro, but yet no one could be seen he looked around he looked at his body he still wore white button up shirt and black trousers that he defeated Gyokuro it. He then looked at his holy lock, "wait I was on the verge of transformation into a ghoul, so how?" He looked to the sky "how long have I've been passed out for?" He thought to himself, until he came to a sudden realisation "they must I was..." His anger got the best of him and punched a wall nearest to him, he smashed right through, Tsukune was shocked.

"What?... But how?..." Thought Tsukune, "well is seems your awake" a voice said from behind Tsukune, Tsukune turned it was Touhou Fuhai in his younger form "Touhou how am I still alive?" Tsukune looked very confused, "heh have you looked at yourself" Touhou then grabbed a mirror from the bag he was carrying. As Tsukune moved closer to the mirror, he noticed that everything seemed different he could hear clearer everything was louder, his sense of smell was enhanced, the whole world around him felt different.

He glanced in the mirror and saw a completely different person, his brown hair was now silver, his brown chocolate eyes now screamed an evil blood red, he noticed there was black lines that lead from his neck to his cheek the marks he would have if he was an out of control ghoul, he looked like a young vampire, not the weakly human Tsukune.

He took a step back in shock "But how Touhou, how am I like this?" He looked at his hands to see that he wasn't turning into a ghoul. "You see, when I threw that 102nd needle when you had transformed into a ghoul, I slightly missed, I thought it hadn't but when I heard you that you just collapsed, I couldn't believe that," Touhou said putting away the mirror.

"So wait you missed, then how come I didn't die?" Asked Tsukune,

"it seemed that I pieced the side of your heart, and the blood from the alucard started to entering your heart, and once you was taken a ghoul form during the fight, the blood cells from the alucard contaminated every single blood cell in your body, so your not a mere hybrid you're a full vampire." Tsukune still looked confused "Touhou how long was I out for?" asked Tsukune, "you were out for about 3 Months" Tsukune was shocked, Touhou turned his back and started walking in the opposite direction. "Wait Touhou, I have so much questions to ask" said Tsukune,

"I don't have time for that, let me just take you back to the academy I've got too much to handle at the moment," Touhou's carpet was there waiting for him, Tsukune and him got on it and started travelling towards Youkai Academy.

Touhou was silent for some reason while Tsukune was just amazed with his new senses; he was taking notice to the region around him, "Tsukune..." Touhou said. Tsukune looked towards him he sounded worried "how are you going to tell the girls about your alive state? They properly won't believe you..." There was a long silence Tsukune was deep in thought his expression had changed "don't worry, I'll find out a way" smiled Tsukune, that smile was fake really he felt the pain that they had went thought having their heart ripped out in a instant.

They had reached the scarecrow bus stop, Touhou got off first then Tsukune "Tsukune I took the liberty of already enrolling you into the academy, now it's up to you what you are going to do." Touhou handed him a bag and the key to his dorm then walked away "I shall see you later Tsukune" he disappeared in the distance.

"What am I going to do?" Tsukune thought, his head went down as he started to walk towards the academy, the memories started to flood back to him. Moka screaming tears falling down her eyes begging him not to fight "I never saw inner Moka cry like that" he clenched his fist as he remembered all the girls even Kokoa. "They must have thought... It was there fault..." Thought Tsukune.

Before he knew it he was at the dorms, the one closest to him, was the boy's dorm and on the other side was the girl's dorm, he then noticed something in the middle. It was a stone that stood at about Tsukune's height, someone was at it already there, and he walked closer, and noticed that this girl had blue hair.

He approached the stone and stood behind the girl, she was on her knees staring at the stone soulless, lifeless, her cold eyes didn't move from the tablet, Tsukune read what it said.

"The Stone Stands As A Memory,

For Those Who Had Fought And Lost There Lives To The Organisation Known As Fairy Tale;

Tsukune Aono

Fang Fang Huang

Fei-Hong Huang

Ten-Ten Huang

These People Will Be Remembered And Missed Dearly" Tsukune looked down at the blue haired girl who now looked up at him, it was Kurumu "I haven't seen you before, are you new?" She asked coldly, for a moment she sounded almost as emotionless as Mizore. "What should I say? If I tell her I'm Tsukune, she won't believe me" thought Tsukune.

"I'm... Kutsune Noao, I'm a new student, I just transferred to this school today, what's your name?" Tsukune said, as he gritted his teeth at thought of lying to the girls, but he had to, she was still mourning over the death of him that if he told her now. Who knows what would happen.

"My name Kurumu Kurono..." Her voice was emotionless; Tsukune felt the gaping hole in her heart, where he once had been. "Did you know one of them?" Asked Tsukune "yes..." Her voice was the same one single tear rolled down her face, "I'm sure he or she is in a better place now" he got on both knees next to her trying to comfort her, she sat in silence "I have to go, it's almost curfew" she got up and slowly walked to the girls dorm. "Kurumu, I'm so sorry" thought Tsukune, as he turned to walk to his dorm.

He entered his dorm, surprisingly it was the same one he had before, and all of his stuff was already in there. He opened the bag and saw his uniform, a bracelet with a rosary on it, it was like the smaller version of Moka's rosary, and a note next to it, he picked it up, it read, "dear Tsukune, this bracelet rosary is for when your ready, it acts like Moka's rosary but without the restriction of someone taking it off, you are able to do this yourself, yours sincerely Touhou" he looked at the rosary and sat on his bed, "I'm not human anymore," he put the rosary on his shelf, put his uniform away and put his bag in the corner. He then climbed into his bed, he stared at the ceiling letting his mind wonder, "class starts tomorrow, how am I going to survive this." He eventually dosed off.

He awoke it was dawn; he stretched his arms out until he heard a click. It all seemed like a dream he ran his hands through his hair, he got up, and looked in the mirror, he still had his shinning Sliver hair, His blood red eyes and his fangs to go with it. "I guess it's real" he thought, Tsukune started to walk to the bathroom and started to run a bath.

Once it was ready he put his finger in to check the temperature. He made contact with the water and it immediately shocked him, he quickly brought his arm back confused, then he remembers he was a vampire now. "Where am I going to get herbs?" he started to walk back to his bed when he noticed something in the bag Touhou gave to him. There was a bag of herbs; he gave himself a mental slap for missing that. He then got on with his morning routines.

When he actually got out of his dorm it was about 45 minutes until class, so he was much earlier than usual. He was walking through the forest; he was deep in thought looking at the ground, "how am I supposed to keep this up?" Thought Tsukune, he looked up to see, a certain pink haired girl walking about 15 steps ahead of him. "She isn't normally here this early..." He thought. She stopped. "Who are you?" Moka Said, Tsukune was surprised, "you're a vampire right, but your scent, it's so familiar," her voice was cold emotionless just like Kurumu, she turned, she looked like she hadn't slept in quite a while. "I-I don't think we've meet before I'm Kutsune Noao," Tsukune said, there was a silence, Moka sighed then smiled "I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya" she said her voice lightened up a bit. "Well Moka, why you are coming to school so early?" He said, "I could ask you the same thing" she answered back with a playful tone, "I-I-I couldn't sleep" Tsukune said nervously, while Moka just laughed "I've had a lot of nights were I just couldn't sleep" she said, her voice lowered.

"Why's that?" Said Tsukune, of course he knew what was bothering her but he didn't want to sound like he didn't care. "A few months ago I lost someone really close and he meant so much to me..." Her head was down, Tsukune noticed tears, coming down her face, "I'm sorry..." Answered Tsukune, "its ok" she wiped her tears "you haven't done anything" he smiled with tears still filling her eyes.

"How am I going to tell them? The slightest memory of me gets them upset..." Thought Tsukune as looked to the ground.

Somewhere else...

"Grandfather, you have finally awakened what should we do now," it was dark and there was a silence, "at least I will not be assaulted in my healing state, our next move, is one the whole world shall remember."

Hope you like the first chapter, much love you lot until next time, see you then :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 :D I do not own any of the characters in Rosario + Vampire.

"Moka.." Tsukune said quietly

"Kutsune, the reason... The reason for losing that person so close to me, it was my fault! It was in all my fault!" Her eyes were flooded with tears, her smile had become a frown. she covered her face with her palms. Tsukune tried to move closer but she turned and ran.

"No moka... Its not your fault," Tsukune walked towards his home room, the halls where so empty, but Tsukune's mind wasn't, it was full of memories, full of the girls he befriended the enemies that he had made.

Tsukune looked out the hall's windows towards the school's basket ball court, when he saw 4 people surrounding someone. He acted on first instinct, he ran downstairs, he ran outside to see 4 boys, and one of them was very familiar it was Saizo Komiya, "he will never change", Tsukune thought, he saw who the boys were surrounding, she seemed quite young, she was curled into a ball, "Yukari..." Tsukune whispered, his fist clenched, Saizo turned round and examined the vampire clearly seeing the amount of power he held. "Hey new kid, what you doing here?" He said trying to intimidate Tsukune.

"Why are you picking on that helpless girl?" Tsukune could see Yukari's wand in one of the bullies hands "she's a witch, I'm sure you of a high class vampire could understand the difference between us and this" Saizo said casually like he had done nothing wrong, Tsukune's fist clenched, his monster energy started to rise. Saizo stepped slightly back. "You know what I hate more than bullies?" Tsukune said while looking down his tone was serious. "W-what?" Saizo hesitated over the sheer power of the vampire.

"You" I voice came behind Saizo, before he could react, Tsukune grasped his own right fist with his left palm and elbowed Saizo with power, making him fly to the opposite basketball post across the court.

"And you three" Tsukune looked at them his red eyes had a menacing glare. "You follow this low-life" he pointed to the smoke that the impact had caused "he picks on a little girls, but yet you three follow him. so you pick on a little girl In numbers? you make me sick, you can not even class yourself as men, not even monsters" the three boys all took Monster forms from the words that Tsukune said, they were all monster reptiles, that Yukari once dubbed them as lizard man.

"Lizard men huh, more like lizard rats" Tsukune smirked, as the three lizards ran at him. They were in a upside down triangle formation. Tsukune took a analysis of the situation, Tsukune saw them as they running at yawning pace. The one on the right had the wand, so he had to retrieve that.

He ran at a blinding speed and punched the one on the left with his left fist, in the stomach making the lizard hunch over in pain. Tsukune reached for the one in the middle, grabbing him by his shirt with his right hand, swung him round to the left and threw him at the other lizard who had the wand.

The remaining lizard turned to see his fellow lizard man coming at him and colliding with on the chest making him let go of the wand. Tsukune walked over and picked up the wand.

"Vampire!" A loud voice called for him. Tsukune turned it as Saizo in his orc form, lifting his arms over Yukari "let's see your quick reaction to this." Tsukune ran at top speed, "Yukari!" Yukari stood there with her head down. Just as Saizo's arms where coming down with incredible power. Tsukune dived and grabbed Yukari moving her out of the way, He landed Yukari being under him. "Why did you save me? What if I wanted to die?!" Shout Yukari continually hitting him on the chest with tears coming from her eyes, Tsukune smirked "just let me do want I can do to save you" smiled Tsukune, suddenly instead of seeing his vampire exterior she saw Tsukune who she cared for the most. "No he can't be, stop thinking about him Yukari... He's gone..." She looked to the side. He gave her the wand.

He got up to face the orc "I'm still going to crush that witch!" Saizo's voice was loud as he started to run at her "if you want her come and get it!" Shouted Tsukune as he put both arms out to the side. As the Orc came close, someone came out the tree and kicked him in the face as the orc stumbled back from the impact, "why you little!" Shouted Saizo, the person landed she had fire red hair and was in pig tails. She was wearing a skirt, white shirt with a red blouse over it. "Did you just call me little?!" It was none other then Kokoa followed by her pet bat Nazo. "At least Kokoa didn't change" thought Tsukune as he walked towards her. "How dare you even think of touching a fellow vampire! Do you-" she was cut off by Tsukune walking in front of her, "don't worry I've got this, kid" he smiled as he looked back at the red head, Kokoa flinched, then slightly blushed.

"Hey! Cutting me off like that, and I don't need protect I can handle this myself and I'M NOT A KID!" Tsukune turned his head back, as Kokoa had a flash back of the cave, where Tsukune had protected her, Kokoa's expression changed.

Tsukune faced the orc, his expression was serious, the orc lifted his arms "I'll kill you, Vampire!" He shouted as his arms came crashing down. It looked like he crushed the vampire, when the smoke cleared the orc collapsed. Tsukune stood in a stance like he just kicked him, he brought his leg back to his normal stance. "Know your place" Tsukune smiled with the thought of saying that. He tuned to the girls and smiled as he walked over to Yukari helping her off the floor.

"I demand to know your name!" Kokoa demanded as she pointed to Tsukune, "well I'm Kutsune Noao, nice to meet you all what's your name?" Asked Tsukune, everytime he'd lie to them was like punching himself in the stomach but he continued to put on a smile. "I am Yu- wait a minute you shouted my name when that smelly orc was going to crush me," Tsukune Hesitated "shit, what do I say?" He thought, "oh, that, I well... erm, I-I have heard of you being the smartest in the school, yeah," said Tsukune with his arm behind his head. " Well I am the powerful vampire Kokoa Shuzen" Kokoa said proudly, "so why did you come to the rescue, I could of handled him myself" Tsukune said bluntly, really he just wanted to see Kokoa's reaction, Kokoa blushed slightly "how dare you talk to me like that!" she shouted, Tsukune smirked.

"Yukari?" His tone of voice changed to a more serious one, Yukari turned her head to the male vampire "why did you say, 'maybe I want to die'?" Asked Tsukune, "

"I'd rather not talk about it... The memory of it... It hurts me" Yukari said to Tsukune with tears starting to build Kokoa's face turned to side and looked at the floor. Tsukune could see that the events of that day hurt Kokoa to. "Why what happened that day?" Asked Tsukune, it was evil but he wanted to know how everyone felt truly inside "we lost someone that day, Yukari lost the love of her life and I lost my sister," said Kokoa in a depressed tone, something Shot through Tsukune's mind "wait what? I saw Moka today, how!?" Thought Tsukune.

"How did they both die?" He asked, "Tsukune who was the Yukari's and a lot of other girls loved one, died fighting to protect, one girl in particular... My sister Moka..." she clutched her fist "so how did she die? And what happened to the other girls?" Tsukune asked again, "Moka died because after Tsukune had strived so hard and pushed his body to the limit she watched him die and she was unable to stop it, she put the blame all on herself and decided she should be locked away, for ever trapped in a rosary seal that a girl in this school wears." Kokoa said.

Tsukune looked at her then thought for a moment "then why can't anyone just take this Rosary seal off?" Asked Tsukune,

"the only one that could do it was Tsukune he was the one she truly loved And because he died, so has my sister!" Shouted Kokoa tears started to fall from her eyes, Tsukune looked to the ground, "she thinks it's all her fault" thought Tsukune, he clenched his fist and then released "so what happened to the girls?" Tsukune asked.

"the girls parted because the loss was to great for all of them, they all attend this school and one works here, but there is one I don't see anymore..." Kokoa looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why is this?" Asked Tsukune, "her name is Mizore never comes to school, I don't see her anymore..." Kokoa replied with a serious expression, as the bell rang. "I must be off to class, if I'm late for my first day," he turned and left the two girls. "Mizore doesn't attend school anymore, where could she be? Is he in this area? Where?" Thought Tsukune, he reached his home room, "guess I'd have to look after school" he thought to himself as he entered an already full class.

Eyes watched the vampire as he entered the class room and he could hear whispers everywhere "it seems we have a new student," the teacher jumped up, "hello my name is miss Necknome, and I'm your home room teach now would you introduce yourself to the whole class" she said as Tsukune tuned to face the class. "Hey, My name as Kutsune Noao." Tsukune said as he put his hand behind his head, "ok Kutsune your seat is... Over there in front of Moka, sadly the student that sat there won't be attending" she said as she was writing something down, Tsukune looked up to see Moka staring out the window, Kurumu's desk was next to Moka's desk yet there was no interaction between the two. "Mr Noao, you know your not supposed to be in your monster form" said to Tsukune. He hesitated "erm-yeah I have a note from one of the dark lord himself" he explained as he took out the letter and gave it to her. He turned back around and walked to his seat.

He sat as her turned to the right he saw Saizo looking pissed off, he giggled a bit, but then glanced over at Kurumu she still seemed soulless just staring at the empty desk in front of her. Tsukune could feel her darkened aura, a sense of not wanting to be here. Tsukune frowned and looked at his desk, "why must they blame themselves? why must they hurt because of me? Why?!" Tsukune's thoughts were scream, he felt like hitting the table, and shouting as loud as he can. He resisted.

They day seemed to go as normal, as strange as it was a lot of the students got on without him, yet he liked it he didn't want people to dwell on the fact he died. It was the last lesson before the end of the day about 2 minutes before the bell to release the students from the school.

Tsukune watched the clock as it slowly moved, Tick-Tock Tick-tock Tick-tock. Then everything started to move slow for Tsukune, he felt the world around him move at a slow pace, a cold chill came running down Tsukune's spine, "this feeling... This aura... Who?" Tsukune turned round to Kurumu who had the same aura but at a weaker form, Tsukune thought for a moment "No please..."

* * *

Footsteps dragged a lonely figure through the woods, the body seemed lifeless, it was arriving at an clearing.

* * *

The bell rang, Tsukune was first out, he paced through the corridors dodging students and teachers, he reached the woods running round trees, to follow this dark aura "this loneliness... This cold aura... The aura to take your own life... That can be only one person..."

* * *

This figure reached the clearing it was a cliff, with the red water of the youkai world clashing with the rocks, this figure was wearing a dark purple and light purple stockings with white shoes. She was female, she wore a light brown checkered skirt with a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves. She approached the cliff with the water clashing under her.

"Mizore" thought Tsukune

Hey guys sorry about the late upload but I have just been busy with college and stuff so yeah, and thank you for everyone who reviewed love you all thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is chapter 3 hope you like it I do not own any of the Rosario + Vampire Characters

Mizore looked out to the cold sea, her purple hair blowing in the wind, she straightened her arms to the side, so she was like an image of a cross. The memories flooding through mind, memories of her new found friends... Her only friends, Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Ruby and even Kokoa. Tears started to fell down her face, "Tsukune..." She whispered to herself. "Why did..." She watched the ground, tears falling down the cliff in front of her. She closed her eyes, She started to slant her body until she was at a diagonal of the cliff edge, she let her body go, "why did you have to leave us?" Whispered Mizore as she fell towards the clashing waves below her.

"Mizore!"

A voice screamed her name, Mizore's eyes immediately shot open "Tsukune!?" Said Mizore as she felt a hand grab hers, she was dangling under the crashing waves below the cliff, she looked up and a man with silver hair had saved her. "Why did you save me?" Mizore coldly said as she looked down with her hair covering her eyes, "suicide is not the option!" Tsukune shouted his voice was shaky and nervous. "and what do you know!" Her face shot up to meet red eyes that he had, her eyes full of desperation and hurt "you don't know what it's like, too have your heart ripped out! The never ending pain..." Mizore held her other hand close to her heart. Tsukune's head dropped as he pulled her up was he crouched pulling her up they both came face to face.

Tears were streaming down Mizore's eyes but she did not show the emotion on her face. "Why... Why did you..." Her voice was becoming quieter, "who are you?..." Mizore said, she was now laying on the cold ground of the cliff looking up at the vampire who saved her, "and how do you... Know my name?" She was panting she was exhausted, the overwhelming emotions drained her energy "Mizore..." The vampire looked down at her. Mizore got up with the vampires help, they were now both standing at eye level. "don't do that again... Please" Mizore stared at the red eyes before her. She seemed emotionless "Mizore, I have something to tell you..." A tear came down Tsukune's eye, Mizore looked slightly confused his fist clenched.

* * *

It was late afternoon, a certain witch was walking behind a fiery red head Vampire. "Kokoa, something seems weird about that guy" Yukari said to Kokoa. Kokoa hand both her hands behind her head, "why's that?" Asked Kokoa as she turned to face the young witch. "I don't know he just does" replied Yukari, Kokoa looked confused, "when he helped make back there... He seemed like..." Yukari looked at the floor, Kokoa was only more confused, "he seemed like what?" Kokoa asked. There was a silence. "Come on out with it!" Kokoa impatiently shouted at the young witch. "He seemed like Tsukune..." She was about to cry, Kokoa was silence for a bit, her hands came back down by her side and her fist clenched "no... That can't be Tsukune... If that was... Then..." Kokoa looked up towards the sun setting behind the trees ahead. "He'd come out with it... To stop my sister suffering wouldn't he..."

* * *

Tsukune looked at Mizore "I'm..." He paused for a second preparing himself for what came next. "I'm Tsukune" Mizore stepped back she was shocked tears filling her eyes, her hands slowly moved up, as her body arched over. Until she was on her knees in a ball on the ground. Her head in turmoil, her heart in agony, tears hitting the ground. "No" Mizore spoke quietly, "I saw Tsukune die! I-I saw him, I-I felt for his pulse there was nothing!" Her hands hit the floor, she gathered some dirt in each hand.

Tsukune watched her in silence, "No, you can't be, you can't be Tsukune!" Her hands had turned into ice claws, and she threw 3 ice shaped into spikes at him. Luckily Tsukune noticed last second and was able to dodge them. The temperature in the air suddenly got colder, Tsukune looked at Mizore once again, the floor slowly became ice, Mizore was slowly arising she was now standing, she was looking down, everything seemed so dark for her.

Her mind caught in a never ending abyss. Her mouth did not move nor did it show emotion, all Tsukune could see was the constant flow of tears running down her face and hitting the floor. "You're lying to me..." Tsukune looked at her, Mizore's head rose, her face showed no emotion just tears falling from her eyes, but her eyes told Tsukune everything how much she suffered. How much pain her heart was in.

"Why must the girls be the ones who suffer?" Thought Tsukune.

He slowly started to walk forward, "Stay away from me!" Cried Mizore, throwing three more ice spikes at him, this time one grazed his face, one hit him in the shoulder and the other grazed his hip.

He still continued to walk as if nothing happened, "No you can't be!" Mizore's claws grew longer, sharper then lunged at him. Mizore's eyes were closed. As she felt a hand slowly move down her cheek. She opened her eyes and the Vampire stood before her, with her claws piercing his stomach, she didn't push it really deep because he was still alive. He then moved closer to Mizore, and whispered 4 words into her ear.

"My Little Snow Bunny"

I'm sooo sorry guys for the really late update I've been soo busy with school work and I didn't have time to write that's why this chapter is so short


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's chapter 4 I do not own any of the rosario + vampire characters.

Mizore's eyes filled with more tears "Tsukune... It is... It really is you" Tsukune weakly smiled at the snow women. He gave no reply, "but how?" Her hand turned to normal, as Tsukune fell to his knees so did Mizore catching the vampire, they were now level there foreheads touching.

"How could I hurt the girls that I hold so dear? I want to say so much, and yet, I can't, I cannot speak, no words come out of my mouth is it the loss of blood or am I mentally exhausted..." Thought Tsukune as he lost his train of thought and his eyes shut.

Tsukune continued to smile as he collapsed into Mizore's arms "Tsukune..'

Mizore put the vampire's arm around her and held his side and walked towards the dorms with him.

* * *

The roof top was empty as a pink haired girl looked at the view before her. Her hair blew in the wind. "Inner Moka hasn't said a word since that event" she looked down at her rosary as she imagined a silver haired girl curled up into a ball in this darkened atmosphere, a never ending universe of sadness.

The memories of how Tsukune and her first met up and when they first came to the roof and then when Kuyou attacked, that's when it all started.

The count down to the death of the person who befriended her when she needed It the most, the person who protected her and stood by her even when he knew of the interior. Questions started to flood Moka's mind;

"Why?"

"Why did he have to die?"

"Why was he made to suffer?"

He was human and he knew he was why did he stay at this school were he could not insure his survival?!"

By now she had broken down into tears,

"I would of rather have you, live a life of a person I never met to insure your happiness than having met you and tearing my heart apart!" Her thoughts screamed. A single thought came across her mind.

"Imagine how Inner feels..."

She looked at her rosary and the same image of the once proud vampire, torn apart and left there, curled up into a ball, by herself in a lonely world never seeking the light of the outside.

"She thinks it's all her fault..."

Moka stared at the red orb in the middle of the rosary.

* * *

Tsukune opened his eyes slowly, as he stared to take in the senses, he felt cold in the room he was in, the smell of a light perfume entered his nose so it was obviously a girls room, than as he remember what happened. He heard footsteps coming towards him, he moved his head towards the noise, it was Mizore she slowly walked towards the bed. "Mizore... I can explain everything" as he sat up he realised the bandages on his stomach. "How Tsukune... Tell me how?" Mizore's tone seemed emotionless but yet the words she spoke seemed to hit Tsukune hard. He turned his body towards the snow women and looked down. "I saw you Tsukune, dead you wasn't breathing at all, no pulse nothing, and yet how, how are you here?" Tears started falling down her face.

Tsukune noticed it, he got up and embraced her. Mizore was in shook for a second the returned the embraced, "but how?" Her grip tightened, as Tsukune pulled away he look at her, she was so desperate for an explanation, he sighed.

"It was true I was dead, my ghoul blood overwhelmed me," Tsukune sadly spoke, "then how are you here and your not human?" Mizore asked quickly,

"When Touhou performed the human modification technique on me, the last needle was meant to be placed right beside my heart" Tsukune's tone went serious, Mizore continued to listen.

"That needle missed, and pierced the side of my heart, it stayed at bay until my ghoul blood reached its limit when fighting Gyokuro. The vampire blood inside me entered my heart and started to take over ever single blood cell in my blood that's why I died I didn't come back until I had enough vampire cells in my body to become alive again" Tsukune looked away from the snow women.

Mizore sat down on the bed in shook, well that's what she felt internally, her face was emotionless. "Did you tell any of the other girls?" Mizore asked in her casual tone.

"No" Tsukune replied shamefully

Mizore felt confused "but... Why?" Asked Mizore, Tsukune clenched his fist and looked up at Mizore "because look at the effect it had on you! I can't stand seeing any of you girls hurt! It kills me inside!" He grabbed his shirt were his heart was, "I can't take it..." Tsukune looked down at the floor.

There was a long silence...

"I have to get back to my dorm," he got up and was about to walk out, when Mizore grabbed his hand, Tsukune turned his head around to look at the snow women. "Tsukune... You can..." She started to blush "you can stay in my dorm for the night" Mizore looked at the vampire, he was slightly red from what she just said but then looked away. "I can't Mizore, I have to much on my mind..." Tsukune said darkly as he walked out of the room leaving Mizore by herself.

He looked up at the sky it was night no stars in the sky. Just a bright full moon, Tsukune stopped and stared at it for a few seconds "I wonder were Ginei and Ruby are, and how they feel" a smirk appeared on Tsukune's face, from all the happy memories they shared. Suddenly he could of swore the moon flash red for a second. But then shrugged it off.

He reached his dorm, he put his key in the door, he suddenly felt extremely tired, he got in, he poured himself a drink and drunk it in record time, he felt like he was going faint. He just made to his bed and fell asleep.

Screaming...

The smell of iron...

And the moon...

It's red...

More screaming...

Then in the darkness...

red eyes...

Those devilish eyes...

That hunted and kill prey

Where am I?

Am...

I...

"Dead..." The voice spoke

Am I living but in hell

"Or am I hell" the voice spoke again

Silence...

"You're the one who shall bleed the living essence of your loved ones" the voice seemed so dark and twisted.

The images of Kurumu, Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari and Moka, started to flood Tsukune's mind each of them bleeding out, none of them saying a word, none of them breathing,

"you caused this,"

It was Mizore's voice, Her mouth was not moving.

"You caused this"

This time it was Ruby's voice her mouth was also not moving. Soon a barrage of voice's invaded Tsukune's mind. He tried to block his ears from the constant noise. It didn't work he started to break down.

Thud.

Tsukune awoke, sat up, heavily breathing, cold sweat dripping down his forehead, he ran his hand up his face and through his hair, as he tried to control his heavy breathing.

"It was only a dream..." thought Tsukune, he then looked at the time and it was 15 minutes before he usually got up. He fell back on his bed again and looked at the ceiling "that dream..." He thought as the images came to mind. "Those red eyes, could it possibly be Moka?" He was confused but decided to shrug it off, he sat and turned his body to face his room, his bed was under the window.

When he tuned to face his room, it looked like it had been ransacked, everything was everywhere.

Tsukune sat there in shock "what the?" He got up and put all the stuff back in it's normal place and then when off to do the morning activities, by the time he was done and ready to go it had only been 5 minutes. He looked at the clock and scratched his head. "Since when did I get dressed so fast?" Thought Tsukune, then he realised he had some much energy at that point he felt like he could run a marathon. He decided to walk out, lost, in thought,

"How will the girls act once they hear im alive?" Thought Tsukune.

"The way Mizore acted..."

The memory of her tears falling to the ground as she lunged her claws at him.

He already noticed that his wound had already healed because of his newly gained powers. But he was more concentrated on what was ahead of him what did he have in store for him, and that dream...

"What could it possibly mean? Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks" Tsukune thought deeply.

He then suddenly sensed a dangerously low monster energy, Tsukune acted on his first instinct and ran to the situation. Once he reached this destination it was a little clearing with a person laying on the tree. Tsukune ran up to the person.

It was Ruby he sat down beside her to see her face, she looked weak and pale, he felt her face and her skin was cold.

"She must of been out here for a while" Tsukune Thought

"Who are you?..." Her voice was quiet and husky. "What happened?" Asked Tsukune, she said something but she was too quiet for Tsukune to hear even with his enhanced hearing, she slowly lost consciousness as her head fell to the right he noticed 2 round circle marks placed right on her neck, Tsukune was in shock.

"It must be fang marks, There is only 2 vampires that I know of in this school..."

He looked at the unconscious Witch he now held in his arms, bridal style. "Hey Tsukune" someone from behind called out, it was a male voice. Shivers went up Tsukune's back, "who could possibly know my identity?" Thought Tsukune, he turned around "huh what are you talking about? Who's Tsukune?" Tsukune said cheerfully and nervously.

"You really think you can fool me Tsukune" a male figure walked out of the shadows caused by the trees.

"You know me better than that"

Sorry guys for the late update I've been waayyy to busy with school and trust me guys if I set a schedule I won't keep to it and I'll annoy you lot even more, I write in my free time guys and when I don't have any free time I don't write, I'm sorry but I just can't force myself to write, then I just get writer's block way faster, at the moment I have a whole plot planned out in my head so I hope you enjoy reading R&R much love guys

P.S. Thanks for all the positive feed back guys I really appreciate it and if you want to know where I got the idea of how to begin the story I read 'Rosario Vampire capu 3: The new One' by 'DanteTheUndead' he gave me the starting idea so much love to him and everyone who reviews, follow and favourites thank you :D MUCH LOVE


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's chapter 5 please enjoy I do not own any of the characters in Rosario + Vampire

The figure came into the light and Tsukune's defensive stance with Ruby still in his arms relaxed, it was Ginei, "Tsukune, you doubt my powers, if it wasn't for the full moon yesterday and the aftermath of my increased power I wouldn't of been able to smell you or pick up that you was Tsukune" Ginei felt quite proud of himself but then looked at Ruby.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Tsukune asked the werewolf, but he shook his head. They both started to walk "Tsukune, how did you survive? And do you know how much you are missed?"

Tsukune explained how he survived and even told him the situation with Mizore, Ginei looked him in the eyes as they started to walk to the infirmary, Ginei looked to the sky "I guess that fate doesn't want Tsukune to die yet" Ginei thought. "Gin" Ginei looked towards Tsukune, his expression was sad "I don't know how to tell the girls that I'm alive..." Tsukune had a depressed tone Ginei could tell this had been bugging him for quite a while. "Tsukune..." Thought Ginei

Tsukune looked at the unconscious witch, as the school came into sight, the memories flooded his mind, "I'm I the cause of this?" Thought Tsukune, he was kicking himself hard, as he remembered the dream, "You're the one who shall bleed the living essence of your loved ones" the voice kept on replaying over and over in his mind. As they approached the gate, Ginei looked up at the sky and saw the faded moon it was still full. "That's how I was able to notice it was Tsukune, but there is one thing that worried me, the scent of blood lingered around Tsukune. Could he of possibly... What am I thinking he would never do that... I hope..."

They approached the infirmary and the nurse was already there, Tsukune laid Ruby down on the bed while the nurse attended to her, Tsukune and Ginei were sitting down, the nurse went to the two boys, he expression was happy "she's going to be ok," she smiled, Tsukune and Ginei smiled. "She just needs rest" just as the nurse finished talking the bell went signalling them to get to class.

Tsukune and Ginei went separate ways saying goodbye "oh yeah, Kutsune, you should come to the newspaper club," shouted Ginei, Tsukune turned round as a flock of students walked past him, Ginei put his thump up and winked at the vampire, "will do" Tsukune replied by putting his thumb up and also winking.

On the way to class Tsukune was deep in thought about a lot of things "who would attack Ruby like that? The only vampires in this school are me, Kokoa and Moka, inner Moka is sealed and she can't possibly do that much harm in that form, I couldn't of possibly done it, unless..." The memory of screaming, from the dream last night, and when he walked into his dorm the thirst he had, then awaking to see his room messed up, Tsukune was shocked "could it possibly be..." Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu slowly walking to class, the memory of a once happy Kurumu, always smiling, yeah she may of bombarded Tsukune with her 'love' but the sight of her now depressed Tsukune "I know.." Thought Tsukune, Tsukune ran up to the Succubus, "excuse me, Kurumu wasn't it?" Tsukune asked "yeah, why?" Kurumu had a mono tone voice, "you see I'm a bit lost, do you think you could show me to class?" smiled Tsukune, "sure" a slight smile appeared on Kurumu's face and a little bit of happy emotion made it back into her voice.

They started to walk together, "Kutsune wasn't it?" Kurumu asked she started to get much more happy everytime she spoke to him, "yeah, Kurumu what club are you in? Because I'm thinking about joining the newspaper club," smiled Tsukune, "are you serious that's the one I'm in" smiled Kurumu "I can't explain it but when I talk to him, the void, the void in my heart, it fills up I feel warm inside, his voice, is one that cares for me" thought Kurumu, she didn't notice that she was blushing.

"That's good we get to see more of each other" smiled Tsukune, that one sentence made Kurumu go a bit red. They approached home room, the both went in Kurumu in front and was smiling, Tsukune walked in after her and looked at the class, Moka was looking out of the window, Mizore was in class she blushed and smiled at Tsukune when she noticed Tsukune was looking at her, Yukari also smiled at the young vampire, he sat down in his seat, "and let school begin, I'm going to get thought everything" Tsukune thought to himself. The day was going pretty fast for Tsukune, Kurumu couldn't stop thinking about her 'new' found friend Kutsune Noao, she would occasionally glance over at him and blush, Mizore would notice this and give a death glare at the succubus, but Kurumu wouldn't notice this because Mizore sat behind her.

*At Lunch*

Tsukune got his food and sat at a table by himself, Ginei came to the table with his tray "hey 'Kutsune'" smiled Ginei, "hey Gin" smiled Tsukune as Ginei sat down beside him, soon Kurumu came with her tray "hey Kutsune is this seat taken?" Asked Kurumu as she looked at the seat beside him, and blushed a little bit, "no it's not" smiled Tsukune, as Kurumu sat on the other side of him. Mizore came along with her tray of food "'Kutsune' can I sit here?" She said shyly while slightly blushing, Kurumu gave her a look, Mizore ignored it and sat opposite Tsukune while quietly eating. Yukari and Kokoa soon approached, "is this seat taken Kutsune?" As she looked at the seat next to Mizore, Tsukune smiled, indicating for her to sit down. "The only reason I want to sit here is because your the only other noble vampire here" Kokoa put her tray down and sat on the other side of Mizore.

The laughter, the smiles, this is something that has missed, but something was missing. What he didn't know someone was watching him, her pink hair moved towards the table, "Kutsune" her voice was soft.

Tsukune turned round to see it was Moka "can I sit with you guys?" Moka smiled at the vampire, Tsukune smiled "of cause you can Moka" Moka sat on the end of the table, everyone was talking joking laughing, like that 'event' never happened, Tsukune was in a world of his own when a nudge interrupted his thought, it was Ginei he leaned over gesturing Tsukune to lean over and listen.

Ginei whispered into Tsukune's ear "looks like you got your harem back" Ginei gave a devilish smile as Tsukune turned red "t-there not my harem" Tsukune Whispered back to Ginei, lunch went by fast everyone was happy.

*After school*

The bell rang for the last bell the Yukari sat next to Tsukune in the last class she got up in a rush and left the room not noticing that she had dropped her book, Tsukune picked it up "I must give this back to her, as he placed it in his side bag.

Tsukune went to the infirmary, to see a now sitting up Ruby, the witch stared at the vampire as he walked in, "Kutsune, was it, you're the one that brought me here?" Ruby looked at the vampire as he sat down on the chair opposite her bed. "Yes, what happened to you?" Tsukune asked.

"Well it's quite a long story..." Tsukune smiled at the fact that she hasn't changed, "well I was walking home after the chairman gave me a few orders, it was night, I was out in the forest, when something didn't feel right, I stopped in my tracks and prepared my wand, I felt something come at a rapid speed grabbing me by the neck smashing me into a tree."

Ruby held her neck lightly, "After that one attack... There must of been so much force in it that it partly paralysed my body..." Ruby looked down at the bed "then a sharp pain ran thought my body as I felt my live force, my living essence..." Those two words snapped in Tsukune's mind, "was being drained away..." Ruby had finished talking, she looked over at the vampire as he held is head in agony.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I must go," Tsukune got up his silver hair covering his eyes. Never showing his face to Ruby as he walked out of the door. Tsukune was heading back to the dorms, it was late afternoon, all the students had already gone back to there dorms. Tsukune looked at the open path ahead of him, "am I the cause, for Ruby's pain?

Am I the cause for Moka's sealing?

Am I the cause for Yukari's Bulling

Am I the cause for Mizore's depression?

Am I the cause for Kurumu's loneliness?

Am I the cause for Kokoa's pain without her sibling?"

The questions flooded his mind, as he reached his dorm. He unlocked his door, Tsukune's room was dark. He walked in and opened the curtains, to let the light in and threw his bag on his bed. He looked though the window at the gravestone that glorified his name on it, "why should I be glorified? when all I seem to be causing is pain!" shouted Tsukune aloud in his room.

He then looked at the rosary that sat on the shelf, Tsukune looked down as he remembered his holy lock breaking from the intense alucard blood flowing through his veins. He grabbed the rosary and looked in mirror while gripping it tightly in one hand. "Why don't they recognise me? I'm not that much different" thought Tsukune as his vision shifted from the mirror the rosary. He wrapped the chain around his wrist, then hooked the end of the chain to the beginning of it, they came together like magnets.

Tsukune felt the power leaving him his brown hair returning, as well as his chocolate brown eyes. "I wonder what the girls would think if they saw me like this?" Thought Tsukune, he went to the bath tub and turned on the hot tap and started to run himself a bath, he turned to go back into the other room, when the door bell rang. Tsukune completely forgetting about the rosary that he had on which was keeping him in his human form, answered the door.

Tsukune opened the door to see a young witch looking at him is disbelief,

"Tsukune?!"

Hey guys how you doing? I went practically on a roll today and wrote this in one day, I feel so accomplished by that, but I think it was because I was ill and in bed XD, so guys please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and 3 days until my birthday :D hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5 much love and see you next time, peace :D


	6. Chapter 6

I AM BACK

*que epic music*

YEAHHHHH

Let's get to chapter 6 of after Fairy Tale I do not own the characters of Rosario + vampire now enjoy :D

The young witch stood at the door with a tray of heart shaped cookies.

"Tsukune?!" Tsukune thought, "wait..." He looked at his wrist he was still wearing the rosary on his wrist, he looked up at Yukari, her eyes were drenched in tears she dropped the tray to the floor then ran off. Tsukune looked at the heart shaped cookies, they said Onii-san paints in red and blue icing. Tsukune felt shocked. Tsukune unhooked the chain that held the rosary and put it in his pocket. He ran after the young witch as his silver hair, the markings on his neck came back and his venomous red eyes took over his brown eyes.

"Yukari..." Tsukune thought as he paced down the path, he stopped and looked around, Yukari had disappeared. Tsukune looked down in disappointment

"I'm so stupid..." He thought, he clenched his fist and teeth. he then heard crying, from within the forest, he turned and ran towards it.

He soon came to a clearing and on the other side of it, Yukari sat there huddled in a ball, "w-why?" Yukari held herself in tighter, Tsukune stopped in his tracks, his expression, was depressing as he looked at the young witch, "Yukari..." He muttered.

"NO! Kutsune, WHO ARE YOU?!" The witch shouted,

"are you... a-a-are you?..." She sobbed

Tears were flooding her face. Tsukune looked to the side, he then looked at the floor "yes..." He said sadly, "I didn't love Kutsune but you know what I saw in him" Yukari slowly started standing up. Tsukune looked to the side and remembered the cookies. She fell to the ground, and her hat came off. Tsukune walked one step closer, "TELL ME!" Yukari shouted, Tsukune look at the young witch, "why?... Just why?..." Yukari's voice was shaky, Tsukune felt the emotion, that the young witch felt, "Yukari..." Tsukune started to walk toward to the witch sobbing, Yukari, he was to the right of her he went on his knees next to her, he put his left hand on the top of her head, Yukari looked up, Tsukune was looking the direction he was facing.

"Yukari, you're still too young to thing about who you love" smiled Tsukune, Yukari felt a bit hurt by his comment "but Tsukune, I maybe little but I can cater to your needs," Yukari replied, with a slight blush and with light tears coming down her face.

"It's not about my needs Yukari" Tsukune said gently, Yukari looked slightly confused, "then what's it about?" Yukari asked, Tsukune giggled a bit "it's about my imouto's feelings" Tsukune Turned his head to Yukari and smiled.

Yukari's eyes filled with tears she smiled but then launched herself at Tsukune giving him a hug, "I-I've always wanted an oniisan" she said happily as she sobbed into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune smiled while patting her head, "come Imouto I'll take you home" smiled Tsukune as they walked back to the path.

-Somewhere else...-

There was a slam of a desk, "what do you mean there is no way of getting back to the human world!?" It was Touhou's voice. "A spell of some sort has been put on the tunnel, when the bus driver travels to the human world he ends up coming into the Youkai world again."

It was quite a calm voice that replied to Touhou, this man wore a white cloak, and his eyes shone yellow, and had a mysterious grin on him. "Well have you tried going to other worlds and from there going to the human world!" Touhou was infuriated no human world means no cosplay shops.

"You think I haven't thought of that, it seems that all passages to the human world are directed to Youkai academy, although we can travel to other worlds it seems we can't travel to the human's one" the hooded figure put his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers in a thinking gesture.

"What are we going to do about the students?" Touhou calmed down,

"And why would someone do this?" Touhou thought.

"We tell no student about these events, we will say the tunnel is under maintenance" the hooded figure's tone went serious.

"No student, is to go in or out until we hear the status of the human world."

Touhou nodded

"Yes chairman"

-The Dorms-

Yukari was sleeping on Tsukune's shoulders as Tsukune gave her piggy back "oniisan..." She whispered lightly in her seat, it was evening, Yukari's room was on the third floor, Tsukune sighed, he went round the back and saw that Yukari's window was left open.

Tsukune jumped and landed on her windowsill, then into her room, with perfect balance, Tsukune placed Yukari on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Tsukune smiled, then climbed out of the window and jumped, Yukari was sound asleep.

Tsukune arrived at his dorm, he was exhausted from his day at school and now this, he laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Tsukune expression changed a frown appeared on his face, he sighed as he remembered the expression on Yukari's face, "why?..." Tsukune thought as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

*the sound of fire crackling*

"What's this noise? Is..." It was pitch black, the only sound was Tsukune's voice and the sound of fire crackling, "is something burning?" The black area around him became a blood red sky with a silver moon, he was standing on a road, houses were still a blaze, cars were broken into bits, glass everywhere. "Is this?..." Tsukune turned to see a figure facing away from the burning house, which created a shadow so he couldn't see the front of the body.

It was a female figure walking slowly towards him, she came into the light, Tsukune's eyes widened, and he froze up in fear "Ky-Kyouko?!" He muttered, as her face came into view her eyes were soulless, Blood covered a part of her face and neck, and some dry blood on her shirt. "No... Kyouko NO!" Tsukune wanted to run but he couldn't his legs wasn't moving. Tears started to form, "No..." he felt his mind break down, "no I can't be" he stood in shock as a shaded female figure appeared behind her, it pointed towards Tsukune.

"You're the one who shall bleed the living essence of your loved ones" this time the voice sounded so familiar, it sounded like... "Moka... Inner Moka," Tsukune dropped to his knees staring helplessly at the shaded figure, "you!" The figure shouted as Tsukune woke up breathing heavily, he placed his hand on his forehead and felt the cold sweat as he slowed down his breathing and ran his fingers through his hair. "You ok Tsukune?" Tsukune practically jumped and attached to the ceiling like a cat. Tsukune recognised the voice it was Mizore.

"M-mizore what are you doing here?!" Tsukune sitting back down on the end of his bed then noticing how cold it was. Mizore played with her fingers she was still thankfully fully clothed, "well, I... Erm" she started to blush, "I missed you, Tsukune..." She started to get quieter as she finished the sentence.

"Tsukune..." Her tone became serious, which got Tsukune's attention "are you going to tell the other girls?" Mizore looked straight at him, Tsukune hung his head, buried in his hands, there was silence for a few moments, "I don't know Mizore, I want to... But..." Tsukune replied slowly lifting his head to face the snow women, "But what Tsukune?" as she got up, walking slowly to the door, it was way to early to even start getting ready for school. Mizore opened the door she stopped with the door half open, "you know Tsukune if they felt anything like me without you, they will be killing themselves inside," she turned so only half of her face was seen and smiled, "that was the best sleep Tsukune," she said as she blushed.

Tsukune got up and looked at the Rosary placed on the shelf, as the imagines of Yukari's face came to mind, he grabbed it and placed it into his pocket.

"Girls... Why must you suffer so much?"

Hey guys dailz here, I'm BACK I just had my little break from writing fanfic and got into the role playing on the forums which is actually quite fun :D and guys please review, Follow do what you want to do, oh yeah and for people that follow my aftermath story I'm going to be COMPLETELY rewriting it because from then until now my writing style has changed and gotten better (I believe) so yeah have a nice day, night, evening, morning whatever it is where you are! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys Dailz Here

What is this?! Is this a UPDATE?! :O YOU MUST BE LYING :O WAIT IT IS! NOW HERE is After Fairy Tale 7 and I will see you after the chapter :D

I do not own the characters of Rosario + vampire now enjoy :D

After Mizore left, the room was quiet, the dream he had, came to mind, "it all seemed to real," he thought as he got ready, he put on his shirt, as the visions of Kyouko just her neck and shirt covered in blood sent shivers down Tsukune's spin, once he got his blazer on he looked at the time it was still very early. He then looked at himself in the mirror the curtains will still closed. He didn't feel like himself , he left his room.

-To Moka-

"Everyday I wake up this early... Constant nightmares of that day" the images of the battle between Gyokuro and Tsukune. Tsukune pinning her against a wall, with his intense ghoul speed and strength, and to think it was all because of me..." The images of that day, the last punch right through Gyokuro's stomach, with both of them yet still exhausted Gyokuro's last bit of power trailed along her arm also digging into Tsukune's stomach. By then tears had come to Moka's eyes yet her face was emotionless, the once bright pink haired happy Moka now shone with despair, "and Ura hasn't talked since, Moka could sense that Ura was in somewhere dark, doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone or anything." Moka was deep in thought, her thought turned to the roof of the school, the one place she feels relaxed looking over everything.

She got uniform on and left her dorm around the same time as Tsukune she started to walk on the path towards the school when she noticed a figure go towards the girls dorm, she turned and decided to follow him, she followed him up the stairs, and he knocked on the door.

"Wait that's..." She said peering round the corner, "ohh I see.." Moka put her hand over her month giggled silently, "I didn't think she would be able to move on THAT quickly"

Her playful smile turned serious "would I be able to..." She looked at the Rosary then walked down the stairs towards the school.

-To Tsukune-

He knocked on the door three times. And the door opened, to a violet hair girl with light blue eyes "Tsukune?" She whispered, quite confused "Mizore, can I talk to you..." Tsukune asked he was obviously still thinking about something, not to see Mizore's face flourish and blush "only if you call me, your little snow bunny again" Mizore said hiding half of her face slightly behind the door, Tsukune didn't hear her request, he was thinking, thinking to much...

Mizore sighed slightly "come in..." She answered with a slightly sad tone. It caught Tsukune's attention and he looked left then right to see if anyone had seen him going into a girl's dorm.

He walked in, it was quite cool in the room, with a girly fragrance. Mizore sat on her bed she bounced slightly "what's up Tsukune?" She asked in her usual tune while sucking her lollipop. Tsukune looked around the room, then noticed a mirror to his left "Mizore..." He said while still looking at the mirror, the marking on his neck had faded, he glanced back at Mizore "why don't people recognise me? I still see me!" His tone got louder as he spoke, he started to get more frustrated, "why Mizore!?" Mizore sat there calmly, she smiled and then got up. Tsukune faced the mirror with his head hung, Mizore placed her chin on his shoulder "it's not that they or me didn't recognise you, it's the pure fact..."

She paused for a moment and walked over to the window, Tsukune watching her every move, "it was the pure fact that you were dead Tsukune..." Her eyes started to slightly tear up, "too us, you were dead..." She walked closer to him, the tears started flowing from her eyes, "in our mind... And in our hearts, you died... Your soulless body... Laying in front of us Tsukune! If that isn't enough to make us think your dead then I don't know what would!" Mizore's eyes were streaming with tears as she cried into Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune's silver hair covered his eyes as he hung his head a bit, Mizore's head raised slowly off Tsukune's chest as she wiped her tears, "Tsukune... I'm sorry..." Her head also hung slightly.

"It's ok Mizore... I know you and the girls have been hurt so much..." He put his arms around Mizore's shoulders, and held her tightly, like a protective shell around her, not wanting the outside to be let in.

Mizore eyes widened, tears still flowing from them still, her hands were still against his chest. "Tsukune..." She muttered as she rested her head on his chest, her arms enclosed in the Vampire's embrace. It felt like they were there for hours. Until Mizore's alarm went off. They had to go to school.

-Moka-

Moka entered the school, she was early, she moved through the empty halls, she passed by teachers in there rooms all preparing for class.

She arrived at the roof which looked over the school. This place made her think... Think of the memories her and Tsukune shared...

-Kurumu-

Clashing of fists, intense Yokai Energy, that nice energy that, Kurumu would feel everyday, the energy that she would of wed. She would feel the intense energy, when they would make love, Kurumu woke up "Again..." She said, as she felt cold tears running down her face yet she made no sound. She wiped her tears and got up, she looked in the mirror, she hadn't been eating for the last few days, she didn't know why, she wasn't hungry, she looked slightly pale, her skin, looking like it was drained. She put a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear her hair seemed to have lost its colour, yet none of this would be noticed, unless you was very close to her.

All the words of her mother ran through her mind constantly "we Succubus, strive on love, we survive and feed of our love," she glanced in the mirror once more, it's quite remarkable how long she was been able to live, Her mind circled again, to her mother's words "if we do not have that love, us as a species... die" the words die repeated in her head. "Death..." She looked in the mirror tears were flowing again yet no expression. The thought of Tsukune, of his face, his smiling expression. He face hung.

"Death, would it be so bad? I get to... I get be with..." She looked up the image circled her head again all the times they shared. "Tsukune! Why did you!..." She shouted at the mirror, she broke down and collapsed to her knees in the corner.

"Why did you?..." You could hear her sob as she curled up in the corner of her room, held her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

-Tsukune-

Tsukune approached the school slightly yawning as the quiet Mizore walked beside him, Tsukune glanced at the school, He saw the older witch, Ruby he was just about to wave and say 'hi' to her but he withdrew his hand.

He walked past her, is he remembered her almost lifeless body, "what happened that night?" He wanted to ask so badly, yet he walked past her, he smelt something, something so familiar,

The smell of Iron, that scent Triggered something those blood red eyes, Tsukune saw that night, that voice. He throat felt dry, he needed a drink, he had felt this way before. It all clicked.

-That Night-

He reached his dorm, he put his key in the door, he suddenly felt extremely tired, he got in, he poured himself a drink and drunk it in record time, he felt like he was going faint. That first, his dry throat, he forgot he was now something other than human, his skin was pale, and looked very unhealthy. He felt dizzy, he thought a may be lack of sleep.

He felt fine the next morning.

-Present-

Tsukune stopped in his tracks to this sudden realisation,

"I'm the one who..."

Muhaha cliff hanger once again

Hey guys long time no talk, sorry for the verrrrrrryyy late update, I had massive writers block, I was looking at the reviews thanks to someone new reviewing, and I saw this review by a person named BP

'I don't understand how you'd think anyone wouldn't know this is Tsukune? I mean his change doesn't alter his face just his hair, eyes, and the ghoul marks that go up the side of his neck, but you can still tell it's Tsukune. The way you make it seems this is just some OC in the guise of Tsukune so I'll pass on this one.'

I thought about this and I was like, I'll explain it in the next chapter and so I set out on writing, I have to thank BP or I wouldn't know what to write next. And thank everyone for reviewing :D

Also Roleplaying on RV forums come find me if your interested, or pm me I don't mind :D thanks

Please Rate Review good or bad I don't mind all helps thanks :D


End file.
